Hades
Hades, neboli jeho pravým jménem Purehito byl druhým mistrem cechu Fairy Tail '''a také ten co předal svojí funkci Makarovovi. Byl také vůdcem temného cechu '''Grimoire Heart, dokuď ho nezabil Zeref. Vzhled thumb|leftHades je vysoký, postarší muž s dlouhými, bílými vlasy zčesanými dozadu, aby mohl odhalovat čelo. Má teké bílí knír + dlouhé, bílé, vlnité vousy až podpas. Díky jeho pokročílému věku má pár vrásek na čele. Nicméně i přes tento věk má svalnaté tělo. Přes pravé oko má pirátskou pásku, aby neodhaloval své ďáblovo 'oko'. Jeho pravidelné oblečení se zkládá z tmavě, rudé košile s spojení s obrněnýmy vycpávkami a lesklými rukavicemi. Dále má volné kalhoty s plameny na konci. Hades také nosí zlatý pas, který drí jeho kalhoty, aby mu nespadli + nosí lehkou, volnou obuv. Přes toto oblečení nosí dlouhou, černou kápi se znakem Grimoire Heart na zádech. Někdy ho také můžeme vidět se železnou helmou na hlavě s dvouma rohama. Když použije magii ďáblova oka jeho vlasy, knír a obočí vzlétnou nahoru. Osobnost Hades je klidný a sebevědomý muž, který nevykazuje žádné známky strachu ke svým nepřátelům. Když působil ještě jako druhý mister Fairy Tail, byl považován za velkého mistra, který učil harmonii a vedl cech správnou cestou. Hades říkával Makarovovi chlapče i přes to že Makarovovi táhlo na 40. Hades se znovu objevuje na scéně jako mistr Grimoire Heart a je mnohem temnější osoba, než býval. Když se Makarov ptal proč vytvořil temný cech a proč v něm působí jako mistr Hades mu odpověděl, že tento svět se nedá dělit na dobro a zlo. Hades věří velice ve své schopnosti a prohlašuje, že kdokoliv kdo se mu připlete do jeho cesty za hledání prvotní magie, tan bude běhěm mžiku odstraněn. Hades se domnívá, že jeho nejsilnější tým 7 Rytířů Očistce, vzhledem k tomu že jsou uživatelé ztracené magie. 'Zdá se že byl šťastný když Fairy Tail porazila jeho nejsilnější tým a tím si od něj zasloužily chválu a ocenění. Hades se omlouval Makarovovi, že se do boje pustil Bluenoto Stinger. Sám dokonce chtěl zabránit mezi soubojem Grimoire Heart a Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail se ale nechtěla vzdát a proto byl Hades připraven je vyhladit. Když byly nakonec všichni poraženi tak proti týmu Natsu stál sám Hades a zdálo se že je více krutý a sadistický a prohlásil že Makarov cech změnil ohodně moc než to co on sám vytvořil. Hades také uraží jak prvního mistra Mavis Vermilion tak i současného Makarova Dreyara. Historie thumb|left|PurehitoHádes je známy pod jménem Purehito patřil mezi zakládající členy Fairy Tail a později se také stal druhým mistrem po Mavis Vermilion. V roce X736 jmenoval jako třetího mistra Makarova, kterému vté době bylo asi 40 let. Purehito vté době řekl Makarovovi že on jediný tady nese velkou lásku k cechu a proto je schopen vést cech. Poté odešel pryč. thumb|Hades konfontruje UltearHades se vydal na cestu, kde se snažil vystopovat Zerefovu magii, kterou názyval jako ''esence magie je pravděpodobné, že díky této věci se z něj stal temným čaroděj, který založil Grimoire Heart a vytvořil silný tým 7 Rytířů Očistce, které naučil různé druhy 'ztracené magie. '''Je známo, že on osobně rekrtuval do svého cechu Ultear Milkovich, když byla ještě v dětském věku a slíbil jí že jí naučí magii Archy Času, aby mohla cestovat časem a zničit smutný chvíle v minulosti a vrátit se do svých šťastných dětských let s matkou. O několik let později se baví s Ultear o tom že našel kouzlo, který by dokázal vratit zpět čas, ale za cenu toho že zestárne nebo může také zemřít. Magické Schopnosti 'thumb|Chain MagicChain Magic (Rensa Mahō): Tato magie umožňuje Hádesovi vystřelovat dlouhé řetezi, z jeho rukou s kompletním ukotvením háků na jejich koncích. Tyto háky dokáží prorazit skrz soupeře, aniž by mu ublížily, což nutí Hádese aby své soupeře mrštil po okolních věcech či předmětech. Amaterasu ''(Amaterasu): pomocí různých vytvoření různých zaklínadel ve vzduchu, dokáže Hádes vytvořit velkou masivní, tlakovou vlnu. Poškození soupeře také záleží na hodnotě čísla, čím je číslo větší tím je útok silnější. 'thumb|Bullet Magic'Bullet Magic: je druh magie, která umožňuje Hádesovi sesílat na soupeře různé blistické střely, které dokáže sesílat ze svých prstů. Jak už bylo naznačeno, Hádes většinou své ruce dá do pozice pistole a začně střílet několik rychlých kulek na soupeře, které dokážou projít skrz soupeřovo tělo. thumb|Alteration Magic '''Alteration Magic: Hades může absorbovat soupeřo kouzlo, přeměnit ho na temnou magii a seslat ho na soupeře zpět. Katsu ''(Katsu): je kouzlo jehož učinky nejsou známy. Horologium prohlásil že toto kouzlo je silne na úplné vyhlazení člověka. '''Grimoire Law' (Gurimoa Rō): Toto kouzlo je zlá forma kouzla Fairy Law. Říka se že pokavaď bude použito,proto svému dvojčeti stane se velká katastrofa. U tohoto kouzla nebyl ukázán efekt. '''thumb|Demon's Eyes'Akuma no Me': Tuto magii Hádes spouští jeho pravým okem, který měl většinou skrýtý pod páskou, když aktivuje tuto magii, jeho vlasy a knír se zvednou a vypadají jak kdyby neznali gravitační sílů. Také tato magie uvolní kolem uživatele velké množství velké temné magie. *'Nesmírná magické síla:' Magie ďablova oka svyžuje magickou sílu uživatele. A zvyšuje jí natolik že dokáže zneškodnit nepřítele pouze strachem. *'Black Arts''' (Kuroi Geijutsu): Díky používání magie ďáblova oka, dokázal Hádes použít jednu z nechvalně slavných Zerefových technik. Nebylo ukázaná jestli Hádes také dokáže používat magii smrti, ale Hádes ukázal stejný postoj, který používa Zeref na zabití soupeřů. Hádesovi se to ale nedokázalo provést, protože jeho srdce bylo zničeno. **'thumb|NemishisuLiving Magic' (Seikatsu Mahō): Tato magie umožňovala Hádesovi přimět neživé věci k životu. ***'Ura Mahō: Nemeshisu': Hádes ukázal, že s trosek vraku jeho vzducholodě dokáže vytvořit několik démonů, kteří dokáži používat temný útoky na dálku. thumb|Ďáblovo srdceĎáblovo srdce: Je speciální generátor, který se nachází na vzducholoďi Grimoire Heart, je to vlastně jeho srdce. Toto zařízení je zodpovědný za jeho neuvěřitelnou magickou sílů a velkou fyzickou sílů, nemluvně o jeho rozšířené dlouhověkosti navzdory jeho pokročilého věku. Pokavaď je tento generátor zničen jeho síla klesá o několik procent dolů a tím se Hádes stáva slabším.